<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Recruiting the Last Rank-Vassal by harleenevir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446674">Recruiting the Last Rank-Vassal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleenevir/pseuds/harleenevir'>harleenevir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dawn of White Midnight [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beta Read, Betrayal, Broken Friendships, Fantasy, How Do I Tag, Magic, Magic Council, Mentions of Committed Arson, Rank-Vassal, Royalty, Swords, magic tournament</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleenevir/pseuds/harleenevir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lawless gets accused of arson and is saved by Harleen who then asks him to join her group.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dawn of White Midnight [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Recruiting the Last Rank-Vassal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A towering colosseum, nestled in the middle of a vast, barren island. An island owned by no country, overseen by none other than the magic council. That is where the annual Magic Tournament takes place: a monumental occasion with games of all kinds, including competitions to find the strongest swordsmen, the most powerful mages of them all, to which many flock to prove their worth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tournament two summers ago was supposed to be like how it’s always been. No one could’ve possibly anticipated that the winner would be accused of committing arson, by their own supposed friend no less.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The crowd was bustling and on the edge of their seats as they watched the battle unfold in front of their very eyes. Magic and sword of the like clashing with each other, none of the finalists backing down until the taller male delivered the final blow. Silence turned into erupted cheers, and the crowd stood up from their seats, clapping their hands.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The winner, standing at 189 centimeters tall, swept his long green hair over his shoulder, stretching his hand out to the swordsman on the ground. Despite the gesture, his emerald eyes stared ahead expressionlessly. The swordsman scowled, standing up on his own and brushing the dust off his pants.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The announcer congratulated the winner with a smile, about to lead him to where he’d claim his prize: a wish granted by the magic council. But before the green-haired man could take a step towards the podium, the swordsman grabbed onto his arm, blocking his path.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hold on, Lawless. Don’t you have something to say for yourself?” The grip around his arm tightened as the taller male towered over him with that same expressionless look. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is it now, Gray? You lost, fair and square.” The iciness of his tone made the shorter male shiver, before he recomposed himself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So you’re not gonna admit to the fact that the fire at the royal palace a few days ago was your doing? How cowardly of you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A series of gasps could be heard around the colosseum, as the announcer took a step back in fear. Lawless had the same emotionless expression as always, not even slightly bothered by the fact that his friend just accused him of a crime he didn’t commit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s say that the fire at the royal palace was my doing. Why would I willingly admit to it? It would be the same as digging my own grave.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But you haven’t denied it,” Gray pointed out, smirking. “And I’m pretty sure all of us have heard about how her royal highness Harleen Riven has been trying to recruit you to that little group of hers. Who knows, maybe you two conspired together to harm the royal family?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Harleen Riven? Am I supposed to know who she is?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you live under a freaking rock or something,” Gray scoffed. “Her highness is a rank-vassal just like you and I’ve heard that she doesn’t like the royal family of Alares and had been conspiring with the anti-royals to destroy them. It’s also said that she wields fire magic.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A man wearing a silky white robe with golden details approached them. “Sir Vex, it is true that we’ve been notified of the rumors. If this claim turns out to be true, it will be a serious issue.” He looked up and nodded at the rest of the council. “Apologies, but we will have to take you in for further questioning.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lawless frowned. “Why should I, for a crime I didn’t commit?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please cooperate, Sir Vex.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nervous murmuring passed through the crowd, as people began to sense the tension brewing on the stage. Lawless still refused to move. The man raised his hand, signaling to two of the guards nearby.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hold on, Leo! Why the hell are you being such a killjoy? I finally found the last rank-vassal and you’re gonna take him away just like that?” All eyes turned to the source of the voice. “Besides, do you really believe that I would commit arson? And here I thought you knew me better than that. I’m slightly offended.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Leo narrowed his eyes before releasing a long sigh. “Your highness, this and that are a different matter-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then I’ll use memory-rewind magic. That’ll be enough evidence right?” Harleen approaches Lawless and lightly puts her palm on his forehead. “The date of the committed arson was the seventh month of the year 803. Day thirteen at 8 o’clock”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The image projected what Lawless was doing and it turned out that at the time of the committed crime, he was in fact… sleeping. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well now that we’ve proven his innocence,” Harleen smiled, reaching her hand out to the green-haired male. “Hey there. My name is Harleen Riven. Care to join me?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is basically the start of a series of stories that'll one day be turned into a novel (i hope)</p><p>for now enjoy the shenanigans of these idiotic fools. </p><p>(also my friend helped me write this so shoutout to alice)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>